spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobgoblin
:Looking for another article with the name Hobgoblin? Check out the Hobgoblin disambiguation page. Jason Macendale was a petty crook until he became the Hobgoblin. He was a thorn in both Spider-Man and Kingpin's side and constantly attempted to take over the criminal underworld. History Early life Jason Philip Macendale started out as a petty crook that took the identity of the Hobgoblin. During this time Macendale heard stories about the Kingpin of crime who was said to control most of the crime on the planet but believed that the stories he heard were just myths created to entertain the gullible. Macendale eventually became a very successful thief and got rich from his criminal ventures. Macendale later encountered Norman Osborn who supplied him with weapons created at OsCorp. Kingpin's attempted assassination Sometime later Norman Osborn hired Hobgoblin to assassinate Wilson Fisk. Macendale later donned his Hobgoblin costume in a warehouse and flew over Fisk's limo on his glider. Only minutes later Fisk arrived at a dedication ceremony for the future site of Empire State University's new criminology school. Hobgoblin flew above head and took aim at Fisk. Before Hobgoblin could fire Peter Parker's spider sense activated and he lunged at Fisk pushing him out of the way before Hobgoblin could fire his gun. Peter then changed into his Spider-Man costume and attacked Hobgoblin. However, Hobgoblin had the advantage because he could fly. Spider-Man then shot a web line at his glider which attached to it and Hobgoblin flew above the city in an effort to shake Spider-Man free. Hobgoblin attempted to use skyscrapers to get rid of Spider-Man but when that did not work Hobgoblin flew higher into the sky and began to fly toward an airliner. Not wanting to get hit by the airliner Spider-Man let go of his web line and fell toward the ground. Hobgoblin then flew off. Hobgoblin then met Norman at OsCorp where Norman scolded him for failing to kill the Kingpin. Hobgoblin claimed that the only reason he failed was because Norman failed to tell him that Spider-Man would get involved. Hobgoblin also said that his rate would go up. Osborn refused so Hobgoblin pointed his gun at him. Hobgoblin told Norman that he could not talk to him like he was some punk but Norman reminded Hobgoblin that before he gave him his weapons that is exactly what he was. Upset, Hobgoblin left claiming the glider as his down payment. Working for Kingpin Hobgoblin later went to the Chrysler Building where Fisk was known to do business. He used his glider to burn a hole in a window and flew in. He began to look around hoping to find something valuable. Hobgoblin then found a secret elevator behind a painting of Fisk and a giant claw grabbed him and began to go up to a secret level. As the elevator stopped Hobgoblin flew out and saw Fisk sitting behind a desk. He was soon surrounded by several guards. Fisk then threatened to have Hobgoblin killed if he attempted to escape. However, Hobgoblin just laughed. Hobgoblin then started to glide around and said that he thought Crime Central was just a myth like El Dorado or Shangri-La. Hobgoblin told Kingpin to remove his guards. As Kingpin asked why he should listen to him Hobgoblin answered that he would tell Kingpin who it was that hired him. Hobgoblin then told Kingpin that he wanted money and that he wanted to become a crime lord with the same power as Fisk. Kingpin later had Alistair Smythe supply Hobgoblin with new technology. As Smythe asked Hobgoblin why he dressed that way Hobgoblin replied that for centuries the hobgoblin has been a symbol of irrational fear and terror and that he wanted his mask to be the last thing his enemies saw. Hobgoblin then told Kingpin that it was Norman Osborn that had hired him to assassinate him. Upon hearing this Kingpin said that he must teach Norman a lesson and sent Hobgoblin to kidanp Harry Osborn. Later Hobgoblin went to the high-rise apartment of Harry, who just happened to be rooming with Peter Parker. Hobgoblin then threw a pumpkin bomb into the apartment and flew in with his glider and grabbed Harry and took him back to Crime Central. Hobgoblin then placed Harry in a cell and as Harry asked why he wanted him Hobgoblin lied and said that it was because his father is rich. Kingpin then said that he was pleased with him and Hobgoblin replied that he also got to settle a score with Parker. Hobgoblin then asked about his pay but Kingpin said that he would get it later. This upset Hobgoblin but continued to play along with Kingpin's rules. Hobgoblin later watched as Kingpin called Norman Osborn and tell him that he had his son and would give him back if Norman gave him his inventions. Hobgoblin then told Osborn that he had a new job working for Kingpin and that he used Norman as a "reference." The new Kingpin Hobgoblin later went to OsCorp to talk to Norman. As Hobgoblin entered his office Norman held him at gunpoint for kidnapping his son. Hobgoblin then flew around the room on his glider and accused Kingpin of being a double-crossing snake and Norman called Hobgoblin a lying opportunist. Hobgoblin told Norman that he was correct about him being a liar but that he was telling the truth this time and wanted to work together to kill Fisk. Unknown to Hobgoblin or Norman they were both being recorded by a Spider Seeker that was being controlled by Alistair Smythe. Hobgoblin then asked for a better weapon to use against Kingpin. Osborn told Hobgoblin that he already gave him everything he had. However, Hobgoblin knew that all genius' always make one thing but have a better model on the drawing board. Osborn then gave Hobgoblin a bigger glider that could go twice as high and four times as fast as his old gilder and it had smart bombs and a remote control. At that moment Spider-Man arrived and attached a web line to the glider and Hobgoblin flew into New York City. Hobgoblin then flew to the top of a skyscraper and circled around a pole at the tip of the building which was able to snap Spider-Man's we line. Hobgoblin then fired heat seeking missiles from his new glider which followed Spider-Man but he was able to dodge them. Hobgoblin then separated his old glider from his new one and "double teamed" Spider-Man. Hobgoblin controlled the large glider to shoot razor sharp discs at Spider-Man but he was able to dodge them. Hobgoblin continued to attack by throwing pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man. Hobgoblin's glider then rammed into Spider-Man and Hobgoblin flew him through the city.Spider-Man then jumped through a window on a building and Hobgoblin fired more missiles which followed Spider-Man through the window and exploded. However, Spider-Man was able to get out just in time before the missiles could explode. Hobgoblin saw that Spider-Man was still alive as Spider-Man crawled into a dumpster. Hobgoblin then dropped pumpkin bombs into the dumpster but Spider-Man was able to get out before the bombs hit the truck and exploded. Spider-Man then crawled under a van and Hobgoblin launched missiles at it. As the van exploded Hobgoblin believed that Spider-Man was dead and flew away. Spider-Man actually was alive and survived the explosion by crawling into the sewer. Hobgoblin later returned to Crime Central and realized that no one was in Kingpin's office. As Hobgoblin sat at Kingpin's desk Kingpin arrived and stated that Hobgoblin liked the trappings of power. As Hobgoblin asked Kingpin about getting paid Kingpin showed Hobgoblin the video Smythe recorded earlier of Hobgoblin telling Osborn that they could kill Kingpin together. Hobgoblin attempted to defend himself by saying that he only said that to manipulate Osborn into giving him what he wanted. However, Kingpin fired Hobgoblin and called in his guards. The guards formed a line between Kingpin and Hobgoblin expecting him to flee. However, Hobgoblin used his remote control to activate the larger glider and had it fly into Kingpin's office. The glider flew in low forcing the guards to duck to keep from getting hit. Hobgoblin then docked with the glider and began to throw pumpkin bombs into the room. As Hobgoblin continued to throw bombs Smythe told Kingpin to run. At first Kingpin believed that they could defeat Hobgoblin but both Kingpin and Smythe fled to keep from getting killed. Hobgoblin then released Harry from his cell so that he could have someone to share his joy with since he was now the new Kingpin. Harry asked if he was free to go, asking if his father paid the ransom. Hobgoblin responded that nothing was free with him and proceeded to show Harry a hologram of the Earth and said that he now controls most of the crime on the planet. He also noted that power and water companies were in his control. As Harry asked what he wanted with him Hobgoblin answered that he wanted revenge on his father. Hobgoblin then called Osborn who asked him what went wrong since he didn't come back straight away. Hobgoblin answered that nothing went wrong and his new glider worked perfectly and even helped him defeat the Kingpin. Hobgoblin then revealed that he now had control of of Kingpin's empire and that he wanted control of OsCorp. As Norman threatened to expose his true identity to the world Hobgoblin revealed that he was also holding Harry hostage and then ended the video transmission. Downfall Spider-Man later met up with Norman Osborn and realized that Hobgoblin had not returned his son like promised. Norman then showed Spider-Man a secret passage way into Crime Central unknown that Kingpin was using him to destroy his other enemy. When Spider-Man entered Crime Central, Hobgoblin was calling a Baron and told him that he could get rid of his extra land mines. However, he demanded half the profits. Just then Spider-Man shot web at his glider and it fall over making a loud noise. Hobgoblin realised that Spider-Man was still alive. He looked around and didn't see him so he took a pumpkin bomb out of his sack and threw it out to the middle of the room where it exploded. Hobgoblin then rushed over to his glider and used one of his razor discs to cut it free from the webbing. Spider-Man then ran out and kicked Hobgoblin to the ground. Hobgoblin then threw a razor disc at Spider-Man but it missed. One disc hit a holographic projector. This upset Hobgoblin because it furthur damaged his kingdom. During the fight Hobgoblin accidentally damaged the equipment and blamed Spider-Man for ruining Crime Central. As Hobgoblin looked into his bag he saw that he only had one razor disc left. Hobgoblin threw the razor disc into the air and it hit a rope that was suspending Harry's cell above the air. As the cell started to fall Spider-Man caught it saving Harry which gave Hobgoblin enough time to escape. Spider-Man then returned Harry to Norman at OsCorp. Only seconds later Hobgoblin arrived on his glider and threw a pumpkin bomb into OsCorp and the explosion caused a steel beam to fall ontop of Harry and Norman but Spider-Man is able to lift it up and save them. As Spider-Man went to OsCorp's roof Hobgoblin saw him and was glad to get the chance to kill Spider-Man. Hobgoblin flew around while Spider-Man tried to swing up to him. Hobgoblin dropped more pumpkin bombs but Spider-Man dodged them. Spider-Man then climbed on top of a smoke stack. As Hobgoblin tried to ram Spider-Man, Spidey jumpped down and Hobgoblin's glider hit the smoke stack causing Hobgoblin to lose control and crash into the river. Hobgoblin survived and promised never to forget Spider-Man. Blackmailing Herbert Landon Hobgoblin eventually returned and learned that Herbert Landon, C.E.O. of the Brand Corporation, had created a chemical which would kill all mutants on Earth. Once he discovered this Hobgoblin began to blackmail Landon and in exchange for money Hobgoblin would keep quiet about Landon's secret agenda. Landon later met Hobgoblin at an abandoned warehouse and gave him a briefcase filled with money. However, unknown to Hobgoblin there was a bomb inside the briefcase. As Landon got into his limo he activated the explosive and destroyed the warehouse. However, Hobgoblin survived and swore to extort more money from Landon for trying to kill him. The next day Peter Parker went to a scientific conference where Landon revealed that the Brand Corporation had discovered a cure for mutants. As Peter listened to Landon's speech his spider sense went off and Hobgoblin flies into the room. Hobgoblin held up his arms and a burst of electricity shot from his gloves. However, Herbert Landon was able to jump out of the way before the blast could hit him. Hobgoblin then flew to Landon and grabbed him although Spider-Man was able to get him away from Hobgoblin.After failing to kill Spider-Man, Hobgoblin threw his pumpkin bombs into the air and blew a hole in the ceiling and he flew away. Spider-Man knnew that Hobgoblin would attack Landon at the Brand Corporation and went there to keep an eye on him. Hobgoblin eventually comes to the Brand corporation and Spider-Man confronted him. Spider-Man then asked Hobgoblin why he wants to kill Landon. However, Hobgoblin replies that he doesn't want to kill Landon because Herbert Landon is paying him to keep quiet. As Spider-Man asked Hobgoblin what he knew about Landon, Hobgoblin answered that Herbert Landon had a plan to kill all mutants. At that moment Wolverine arrived and demanded Spider-Man tell him where Beast was. As Spider-Man and Wolverine began to fight Hobgoblin got on his glider and flew above them. Hobgoblin then took a pumpkin bomb out of his poutch and threw it at them and flew off on his glider. However, both Spider-Man and Wolverine survived. Hobgoblin then entered the Brand Corporation and found a computer that stored all of Herbert Landon's mutant research. As Hobgoblin went up to it he placed a disc into the computer and downloaded of the mutant research and then placed a virus on the computer which deleted all of Landon's files. As Spider-Man and Wolverine were attempting to free Beast who was in the laboratory Hobgoblin flew in and Landon attempted to kill him. However, Hobgoblin revealed that he had all his mutant research and he would return if paid enough money. To get his research back Landon leaped into the air and grabbed Hobgoblin's glider. However, as Hobgoblin flew over avat of chemicals Hobgoblin droped the disc and Landon let go to grab it but ended up falling into the pool of chemicals. Hobgoblin then attempted to kill Spider-Man but Genevieve began to shoot at Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin then realized that there was no longer any profit to be made from Herbert Landon and he flew away on his glider. Non-cannon history In the story book Spider-Man: Caught in the Web, Hobgoblin teams up with Scorpion to steal the Neogenic Recombinator. However, they are both quickly defeated by Spider-Man. In the story book Spider-Man: Ghosts, Ghouls and the Hobgoblin, Hobgoblin almost tricks Spider-Man into revealing his secret identity. However, Spider-Man manages to stop Hobgoblin. In the comic book Totally Kids, Hobgoblin teamed up with several of Spider-Man's enemies to defeat Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to get away. Equipment *'Goblin Glider:' *'Pumpkin bombs:' *'Laser gun: ' *'Razor discs: ' *'Razor bat:' *'Shock gloves:' *'Time Dilation Accelerator:' In the comics Jason Philip Macendale was recruited out of college to be an agent for the C.I.A. Macendale proved to be a liability to the C.I.A., due to his violent nature and amoral personality. The rejection turned Macendale to become a mercenary and ultimately a costumed terrorist, as he adopted the costumed alter ego of Jack O'Lantern. Jack O'Lantern became a regular nemesis of Spider-Man, meeting him in battle for the first time in Spectacular Spider-Man #56. He was later hired to retrieve the Hobogblin's lost battle van and despite the ultimely appearance of Spider-Man, pulled off the mission successfully. Wishing to increase his underworld status, Macendale formed an alliance with the Hobgoblin, who at this time was using brainwashed journalist Ned Leeds as a proxy. The brainwashing treatments used on Ned Leeds to make him the Hobgoblin began to affect his sanity, ultimately leading to him doublecrossing Macendale when the two were fleeing a horde of police officers. Macendale vowed revenge against Ned Leeds, ultimately hiring the Foreigner to have him killed. Upon killing Leeds, all known copies of the Hobgoblin's weapons and costumes were handed over to Macendale, who took over the identity within the supervillain community. Macendale's scheme was foiled; he was exposed as the new Hobgoblin, and lost a battle against Spider-Man which was meant to prove his ability. Deciding he needed the original Hobgoblin's powers if he was to match his reputation, Macendale attempted to steal the Green Goblin's secret formula for superhuman strength, resulting in a confrontation between himself and Harry Osborn, the second Green Goblin. Green Goblin overcame the Hobgoblin. Appearances 'As Hobgoblin' *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Shriek of the Vulture (Mentioned only) *Enter the Green Goblin (Mentioned only) *Framed (Mentioned only) *The Man Without Fear (Mentioned only) 'As Jason Philip Macendale' *Rocket Racer 'As Hobgoblin & Jason Philip Macendale' *The Spot *Goblin War! Trivia *Frank Gorshin (who was best known for playing Riddler in the 1960's Batman series) auditioned for Hobgoblin before the role went to Mark Hamill. *Hobgoblin's characterization was widely lauded as being one of the best villains in the series, and Hamill's performance was highly praised. However, Jason Macendale was criticized, especially after his identity was revealed, as being too whiny. *John Semper Jr. wanted to use the Green Goblin first like in the comics. However, the story editor before Semper changed the order. John Semper Jr. wanted to change the order the Hobgoblin and the Green Goblin appeared. However, Semper was overruled by Avi Arad because his company, Toy Biz, had already created a Hobgoblin action figure. Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters